Transylvanian Traditions
by XxMissJulietxX
Summary: What if even the 'favourite' wasn't exempt from  Transylvania's oldest tradition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi so this idea has been bugging me for a good 3 days so here it is. Also who else is overjoyed that young dracula is back! I used to love when i was younger. So the idea- What if even favourites aren't exempt from transylvanian traditions?  
>p.s. no erin in this sorry : and it doesn't follow the storyline of the show massively sorry.**

"Ow" I exclaim as I hit my head off the cool, solid lid of my coffin, I really have to stop doing that. I shove the lid so it lifts up, allowing me to sit up and give my injured head a rub. I miss my old bed. It's been three weeks since my sixteenth birthday and a month and a half since I went through the 'change' and i'm only just getting used to things like the coffin and not going out in the sunshine. But mostly I miss being warm... it's just coldness now.

Sighing, I stand and clumsily climb out of the cramped coffin and head downstairs. To be met by the sight of my father, clad in his white shirt and dress trousers,no cape, looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I ask.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asks back suspiciously, eyeing me carefully.

"I can't" I answer simply.

"Oh my boy! I knew this day would come! Your blood lust has became so unignorable that you're finally going to accompany your old man on a hunt!" He said excitedly, clapping his hands in joy and jumping up from his throne with a glint in his eye I see very rarely.

It kills me to dash his hopes but...

"Sorry dad, I'm not hunting breathers, remember I quite like them" his face falls in an instant.

"You'll get over that issue quickly now you've changed" He mutters with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I doubt it" I respond sitting at one of the chairs by the fire.

"Yes, well... I have other matters to discuss with you anyway. Your sister might have gotten away from me but you certainly won't, even if you are the precious chosen one..."what?

"Dad what are you...?" I begin.

"Talking about? What's going to happen when both you and I are gone vladdy? hmm? Who's going to inherit the Dracula name, fortune, social status, the castle?"

No he can't be talking about...

"You can't be seriously suggesting...?" I exclaim in the beginnings of a rage.

"An arranged marriage? oh but my dear boy I am"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the last chapter was short, i'm sorry this one is longer though! Now I really would like to thank reality slayed the dreamer she has been utterly wonderful and patient thoughout so everyone go check her out! So here it is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**"**You can't be serious"I shout, running my hand through my, now considerably darker hair and pacing around the dark candle lit room. My father just smiles sinisterly into the fire listening to my rant half-heartedly. "Whatever made you think I would let you do this to me! I will stop this".

"Oh my dear boy" Dad says before shooting up out of his chair and coming closer to me "I have no doubt in my mind that you will try, but you will simply not succeed." he turns passively "This whole matter is simply irreversible, it's been set in stone for years and..."

"For YEARS, how long have you been keeping this from me?" I shout once again , I have a feeling that i'll be doing a lot of shouting in the future.

"Well, I organised this with the Elenor about seven, eight years ago..." my dad mumbled, looking innocently up at the ceiling.

"Seven years! Did it not occur to you that I might've wanted to know a bit earlier than now!" I can't believe this, my dad has managed to keep secret the fact that i'm betrothed to some girl i've never met for seven whole years and yet has continued to act exactly the same.

"Listen Vlad, this is one of the oldest traditions of our homeland and I intend to allow some of our heritage into our lives. Now I let you mess around with breathers and go to school, allowed you to live an almost breather-like life, but that was in your younger years, but your an adult now Vladdy, you need to grow up and start acting like one!" his voice steadily rose throughout his whole speech until he was full on shouting the end bit. To be honest i'm a bi shocked; I haven't seen my dad get so annoyed since my sixteenth birthday! Well i'm not going to let him push me around.

"Dad, i'm sixteen, barely an adult! I should not have to be forced into a marriage with a girl whom i've never met at my age." My dad waved his hand dismissively "Who is she anyway?". All I can imagine is some evil, ugly, rude, bitchy girl who will make my life a living hell for as long as I have to deal with her.

"Elenor Narkisssa's daughter" Dad replies, looking pleased with himself. There is something about that's familiar, my father pauses, as if trying to remember something "Freya, I believe".

"Where have I heard the name Narkissa from?" I wonder aloud.

"The Narkissa's are the second most powerful family in Transylvania, the first of course being the Dracula's" he proclaimed proudly "Elenor and I were to be married but... complications came up, so this should make up for old issues".

"What complications?" I asked rubbing my pale, white face with my hand tiredly, this staying up all night business will end up with me getting even darker circles under my eyes.

"None of your business" he answers sharply sitting down in the arm chair across from where i'm sitting "Anyway I'm glad to see you've calmed down. maybe now we can discuss your situation in a bit more detail, and please avoid shouting, you're beginning to give me a headache"he mutters rubbing his temples slowly and soothingly, closing his eyes momentarily and then looking at me expectantly. I just nod.

"Good. Now obviously I am not going to make you marry the girl right away, things need to be organised" he pauses, considering his options "how about she comes and lives with us with us for a few months? hmm? you get to know her a bit and maybe you can become friends?"he says softly acting like a father for the first time this evening, before clearing his throat and his hardened expression returns "Well as close to 'friends' as you can, you both being vampires and that"

"I doubt we could be friends, I bet given the kind of up bringing she most likely had, she's probably be the most despicable person I'll ever meet" I sigh annoyed.

"Mmmm, she sounds like the perfect wife Vladimir."Dad sighs, clearly proud of himself.

I let out a groan.

"Don't be so down, she and her mother had to move to Britain too, they also experienced peasant mob problem back in Romania". The count winced at the memory of the mob.

My eyes widen in response, I guess at least we have something in common. I try to stifle a yawn but it's persistent and I noticably open my mouth wildly and let a loud sigh.

"Since you refuse to go on a hunt with your father, which will look incredibly unattractive to your fiance, I think you should go to bed, hmm?" I stare into the fire for a few seconds and then rub my hands up my face and through my, also shorter, hair and stand up stiffly. Dad thumps me on the back "Good lad"he praises.

I nod and stumble out the door and head back to my room.

When I get back to my room I cast a glance at the mirror only to see the coffin in the background. I'm confused and exhausted, not a great combination, I just need some comfort. I catch a flash of my soft toy, Mr cuddles the second, on a shelf and realise now is as good a time as ever to use his soothing properties.

I grab him quickly and momentarily feel a wave of embarassment pass over me, even though there isn't anyone in the room to catch me with a childhood toy. I hope and pray that my father doesn't decide to wake me himself on the morning, otherwise i'll have to fork out the money for a Mr cuddles the third.

I clamber back into my coffin and try to fall asleep clutching the cuddly toy whilst trying to reassure myself that i'm the chosen one, so I must be able to find a way out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! sorry for the no update for a long time, but here is my longest chapter yet! Lots of love to reality slayed the dreamer for a wonderful beta job! :) **

**Freya's POV**

"Darling, please be reasonable about this..." my dear mother pouted, running her blood red painted nails through my hair, I jerk my head away quickly and wrap my arms around my legs pushing them into my chest. I turn to look at _her._

"Be reasonabe?" I whisper in disbelief "Be reasonable!" I raise my voice this time "How dare you! How dare you ask me to be reasonable when you've organised for me to be married to some... some ... Dracula!" How could she do this to me? She knows i'm not like the typical vampires out there, and count dracula is one of the most evil vampires in existence, god knows what his son will be like.

"But sweetie, the Dracula's are a very powerful clan, and doing this will unite our families at last! You should be excited!" she said as if I was stupid moving over to the mirror in the corner and fixing her hair. Using her vampire powers she moves like a flash in front of me and grabs my face squashing my cheeks together so hard it hurts.

"Now, now Freya give mummy a smile" my darling mother says sweetly; I give her a clearly forced smile. "That's my girl" I shove my head to the sideand she retracts her hand away and stands up straight straightening out the bodice of her deep red and black dress. Now thats what a proper vampire should be wearing, and then there's me who's just wearing jeans, a hoodie and a t-shirt these are the clothes of a girl who wants nothing to do with her heritage.

"Can I please go now?"I ask with a fools hope.

"I'm Afraid not deary we have arrangements to... discuss" she smiled walking delicately over to the mantlepiece taking off of it a silver goblet filled with blood before taking a sip of it. "Mmmm want some?" she asks offering the glass to me. The temptation is great but I can't give in, i've been doing so well, holding out for so long. I can't turn into her. I can't, it would kill me if I did.

"No thanks, I'll pass" I grind out staring intently at the goblet for another moment before turning my face away in disgust of my instincts.

"Are you sure freya?" she whispers in my ear. When did she get there? She then wafts the crimson liquid in front of me, I take in a desperate sniff, savouring the smell of what my body craves the most. Before I can give in I turn my head further away shutting my eyes shut tightly and shaking my head.

"Alright" she says in a disappointed tone and to my relief move the goblet away, but her lips remains by my ear "You'll give in to your urges one of these days, darling"she whispers sinisterly and once again straightens herself up. She then situates herself on the armchair furthest away from mine. I turn my attention back to the dancing, amber and gold flames of the fire.

"I spoke to the count the other day, and we both agree that you should go and live with him and his son for a few months. Just to see how you two get on" she mutters passively, I get a glimmer of hope.

"And if we don't will you call this whole thing off" I ask, knowing that there's no chance i'd actually like the boy. I mean, come on, he is a _Dracula._

"Absolutely not. This is an honour, we just want to see what complications will arise" she said simply, looking at me as though I was stupid.

"You're make this whole thing sound like your doing business with the count! My life is not yours for you to throw around!" I she thinks she is? Acting like she owns me and can torment me until I just give in and be the perfect little daughter she's always wanted.

"But my dear Freya, until the second you marry this... young Dracula, it is" I hate her, I hate her with all my heart, but I love her too... God why is my life so messed up? All I want to do is be a breather, live like them, is that too much to ask? "Now be a good girl and go pack you leave in the morning" she says and without giving me time to respond my dear mothe strides out the room, head held high, nose stuck up.

In the morning? Tomorrow morning? Well thanks a lot mum for the plenty of warning.

I stare into the calming fire for a few seconds before standing slowly and wrapping my jacket around me. Trying to drown out this constant cold, but it's no use i've got to live with this for the rest of my immortal life. I walk timidly over to the door and silently push the door and walk down the dark, dingy, cobblestone hallways of the castle I will call home for only one more night. So many childhood memories lurk in it's depths. I reach the large oak door to my room and push it open, being careful to not disturb my mum. I sit on my bed savouring the softness of it, she didn't bother buying me a coffin, she obviously knew what was coming. I throw myself down onto the soft, feather-filled duvet in frustration. Why of all the souls did I have to be her daughter? Why couldn't someone else go through this?

Tomorrow I will be ripped away from the place i've called home for so many years and taken to some horrible castle, filled with despicable people. I bet they'll drink blood all the time and kill breathers just for fun, just like the rest of our kind. Oh god, i'm acting like such a child, I need to get a grip.

Pushing myself away from my bed, I turn my thoughts to packing i'll need the basics: clothes, toiletries, a little saved money. I pause, there is something I have forgotten. I stop and rack my brain before realising... Mrs Whiskers! I am going to definitely need some comfort during my time at the Dracula residence and there's no one better to give it than mrs whiskers, my childhood toy.

I quickly stuff her in the second of my two bags and zip it quickly up, afraid that my mum would come in, see her and rip her to shreds... and it wouldn't be the first time. I turn to look at the pristine white sheets of my bed and climb in. Once settled I savour the feeling of falling asleep in a bed, knowing tomorrow I will be sleeping in a coffin.

**There you go! Now, do you prefer Freya POV or Vlad POV? Review! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry for the long wait, it might be a while until the next one to because i'm just not sure whether I like the chapter enough to put it out. Big thanks to realityslayedthedreamer for betaing! But anyway enjoy! :)**

**Vlad's POV**

"What am I going to do Zoltan? I can't allow Dad to do this, it's bad enough that i've changed, but now... now I have to marry some Narkissa!" I exclaim. I've been pacing for the last hour trying to work out a plan to get myself out of this mess, but to no avail.

"Well master Vlad, you never know, the young lady may not be so thrilled with the situation either" the hellhound responds.

"I doubt it; I bet she's loving it. I bet right now she's sat giggling with her annoying friends about how excited she is to be the future spouse of the chosen one" I sneer flopping myself down onto the nearby chair.

**Freya POV**

I hate my life.

Right now i'm sat in a car, next to my mother, in silence. We're on our way to some castle that was turned into a school. I bet children mysteriously disappear in the night and never turn up. I start to think about what they'd do with their questioning parents, but my thoughts are interrupted by my mother.

"I do wish you would have worn something more... sophisticated dear" she mutters, looking angrily and dissaprovingly at my jeans and t-shirt.

"Well I wish I didn't have to go through with this, but we all wish for things we can't have, don't we mother?" I retort with a patronising smile on my face.

"Don't you take up that tone with me Freya Narkissa! Or so help me i'll... i'll..." she pauses as she struggles to come up with a punishment.

"You'll what?" I shout, making the driver flinch noticeably "Turn around and go home? That's more of a preference of mine than a punishment!"

She looks at me lividly for a few moments then turns her head to look out the window and I follow suit. I look into the deep, black thickness that is the night. I do miss going out in the day, feeling the sunlight on my never changing, pale skin and I miss the warmth that spreads around my body on a warm summer's day.

I shift in my seat and sigh tiredly as I close my eyes and wait for sleep to overcome me, but strangely, it doesn't.

"Ma'am?" the driver asks timidly.

"What is it?" my mother replies impatiently, glaring harshly at the poor half fang.

"I-I just thought y-you might want t-to know, w-we're but half an hour a-away"he stammers, cowering under the pressure of my mother's gaze.

"Excellent" she says leaning back into the seat.

Then, I feel it.

Something that had gone unrecognised since we left the castle. Something gathered deep within my stomach. Something that makes me feel like I'm going to throw up, pass out and cry. All at the same time.

Nerves.

How can I be nervous? I mean I don't care about them or what they think of me.

Though admittedly I am kinda nervous about how they're going to treat me and what Vladimir will be like. If I somehow can't get myself out of it, am I going to end up in an abusive marriage? Am I going to be forced to drink blood and bite breathers?

No.

I will get myself out of this, I'll think up some sort of plan. I have to.

"Darling?" my mother asks.

"Yes?"

"I need to go over a few things sweetheart, now you don't speak unless you're spoken to, if the count speaks to you, your response must end in sire. If Vladimir speaks to you, your response must end in your highness. Do you understand me Freya?" she demands firmly.

I nod, but in confusion.

"Your highness?"

"Oh! I forgot, you are to be married to: The Chosen One. Future high grand vampire and possibly the most powerful of our kind in existence. Are you not excited yet?" She exclaim happily.

She leans in close and whispers "You, my dear, will be his queen". I can feel her smiling. I can imagine her, eyes glazed over wistfully imagining me sat on a throne with herself whispering commands into my ear and me, nodding obediently.

That's what my life is going to be like.

"No..." I whisper defiantly.

"What was that?" Mum asks, snapping out of her daydream.

"Oh, nothing, it doesn't matter" I sigh. I'm not in the mood for fighting right now.

She's open her mouth to respond but the driver interrupts.

"Ma'am?"

"What?" she shrieks out of frustration.

"W-We're h-here" he stutters out, clearly terrified by my mother's outburst.

"Good, my patience is wearing thin, let's hope you do better next time, hmmm? If there is a next time" she sneers, getting out of the car. "Freya! come on now!"

I sigh, well here goes nothing.

I step out of the car and walk to the window of the driver's seat knocking lightly. He jumps, startled and winds down the window franticly, I look over at my mother, checking if she's sitll strutting over to the door a few metres away. She is.

I quickly whisper to the terrified driver "Thank you for driving us, and don't worry about her. She just gets a little cranky sometimes..." I smile reassuringly at him and race of after my mum. I reach her just as she's arriving at the door.

I expect her to start hammering on the door, but she doesn't and instead she turns sharply to me.

"Now, remember what I told, be polite and don't have an attitude!" She quietly enforces. I nod with, what I hope is, an annoyed look upon my face. "Good girl" she smiles "Now chin up, we want to make a good impression, darling". I lift my chin up slightly at her chirpy command.

Time to meet my fiance.

**Vlad's POV**

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Vladimir! Hurry up boy. That'll be them." My father shouts. I quickly grab a zipped jacket and turn to my hell hound.

"Well Zoltan, wish me luck, it's time to meet the girl i'm arranged to be married to, we'll think up plans later. Ok?" I say, stopping at the door for his response.

"Alright Master Vlad, good luck"

As I start to walk down the long corridor to the main room. I can hear Renfield scurrying to the door to open it. In just a few moments I will be face to face with my, current, fiance.

Well this is going to be interesting.

**I know fiance has a little accent on the end but I don't know how to do that, if you do comment :) If you don't still comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two updates within a week? I can hardly believe it myself! Big Love to realityslayed the dreamer! She's an amazing beta and writer, go check her out! Anyway it's time for the meeting!**

**Freya's POV**

"Stand up straight! First impressions are very important!" she whispers harshly pointing her finger at me accusingly. I think she's planted in her head that i'm trying to sabotage this whole thing. Now, wherever would she ever get that idea...?

She retracted her finger and continued to straighten out her dress and fix her 'fashionably' messy and unruly, long, jet black hair, while she taps her foot impatiently, waiting for someone to open the door. Meanwhile, i'm just standing here outside this school, feeling the damp, cool night air on my skin. I feel... scared. In just a few short moments i'll probably be face to face with two of the most evil beings on the planet.

"And darling, do us both a favour and act more... evil, you want to be the perfect little wifey for dear Vladimir"I feel anger bubbling up inside of me but I supress it when I hear noises of keys being put in a lock and I hear the creaking of the door being opened.

I turn away from my mother who, at the moment, is sporting a disgusted expression on her face as she stares at the door and I turn to look at the door opener and understand why my mum has pulled that face. Stood there, is a rather disgusting creature. He has barely any hair, and the stuff he has is greasy and knotted. His face is covered in spots and what looks like dead skin. He gives my mother, what I think is a smile and I see his crooked and yellow teeth.

"Erm... hello?" I say to the man, he redirects is attention away from mum and towards me, looking at me with obvious disinterest. "Who are you?"

"Renfield, miss, servant to the Dracula's" he says with pride laced in his voice.

"Well that's lovely"mother says unpleasantly "And while you and my daughter are having your little conversation, I'm being left out here. Now, if you don't want me to rip you apart, i'd move aside and let me in!" she states simply, her voice deadly calm. Renfield reacts immediately and moves aside to allow her to enter, she moves carefully around him, making sure not to touch him. The servant follows her, leaving me step through the doorway and close it behind myself. I have to jog to catch up with them, noticing the dark, windowless corridors that remind me so much of home.

Renfield stops before going through a wooden door. "I must warn you, master vlad might not be in one of his best moods...". A flash of fear passes through me but I smile half-heartedly.

"Neither am I" I mumble in response. Mum grabs me roughly by the arm and pulls me over to her.

"Remember what I said" she whispers harshly in my ear, as Renfield opens the door.

**Vlad's POV**

"Now Vlad, I need you on your best behaviour, you want to make an evil impression on the girl, don't want her thinking you're some goody two shoes. It's not very attractive to vampiric women." Dad mutters to me from his chair. I'm stood to the side, slightly behind him waiting for the girl and her mother to show up.

Renfield walks through the door, followed by two women. One, tall, long, black, unruly hair, she reminds me a bit of my own mother. The typical seductive, confident, female vampire.

The other... she looks... different. She also has black hair but it's tidier and starighter, she looks timid and a bit apprehensive, but i'm sure it's just an act, she's probably going to expect me to look after her. At least she doesn't have the dress sense of most women, she simply dresses in jeans, a t shirt and jacket. She refuses to meet my eye.

Renfield clears his throat noisily to gain our attention "Presenting, Countess Elenor Narkissa and her daughter" it seems he pronounces the mothers' name with a lot more grandeur than the daughter. Renfield seems to have a thing for Elenor.

My father stands up and walks over to Elenor and kisses her sensuosly on the hand. "Elenor" he mutters in greeting.

"Count Dracula" she smirks seductively back.

"Oh please! No need for such formality, just call me count" Dad says waving his hand in a dismissive way. Then he turns to the girl.

"And you must be Freya" he says with a surprised tone, but kisses her hand quickly nonetheless.

"Yes sir, pleasure to meet you" she says calmly but with the slightest hint of nervousness in her voice. Dad smiles half heartedly and turns to me.

"This" he says proudly, strutting over to me, slapping his hand on my back and resting on my shoulder "is my son Vladimr". Elenor walks over to me, but Freya keeps her distance.

"It is an honour to meet you Vladimir" she whispers and kisses me on the cheek. I pull away quickly and a bit uncomfortably. I look over to Freya and she looks me in the eye for the first time and nods in a greeting and I reply by doing the same and then I turn to my Dad.

"Surely our guests are tired from their long journey, we should let them and talk more tomorrow?" I say, not feeling up to awkward looks between myself and freya, and feeling uncomfortable around her mother.

"Yes! indeed! Renfield show our guests their rooms, we'll talk more in the morning..." he mutters before returning to his chair by the fire. Renfield scurries off, ushering the two women along the corridor towards the bedrooms. I wait a few minutes before heading off to my own room. I need some rest before I investigate who i'm dealing with...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey** lovely people :) Thank you so much for all the reviews/favs/alerts it really means a lot to me. I wanted to get this chapter out asap because i'm not going to be able to use the internet for a few days so unfortunately this is unbeta'd but please still look up realityslayedthedreamer, She's wonderful.  
>Now, this chapter isn't the longest or the best but I hope you like it :P<strong>

**Freya's POV**

"Mother, please don't leave me here with these monsters!" I pleaded with her. I've spent the night tossing and turning in a coffin. I just couldn't fall asleep in the thing. I just lay there, waiting for morning to come. The morning where my own mother would leave me with these strangers and run off back to our castle to live her life without me pestering her anymore. She was leaving here today and once she left I knew there was no way of getting out of this thing without Vladimir's help. Which I doubt I was going to get.

When he first came in the room he seemed unmoved, like I was just one of his servants that scurry around after him, catering to his every whim. But I refuse to be his obedient little wifey that he can order about. No. I will fight this until my dying day, I will not see myself willingly tied to this monster in marriage. I will just not let it happen.

"Darling" She says with her thick romanian accent "These people are perfect to bring out the real you" I shudder, at the thought of them forceably pouring goblets of fresh blood down my throat.

"But mother... please, i'm begging you, i'll do anything, just get me out of it" I begged. Her nostrils flared and eyes narrowed in anger in response.

"Now I don't want to hear another word!" She shouted at me getting closer "This is an honour! You are to marry into one of the most prestigious and noble families in the vampiric world!"she shrieked at me as if i was a small child and not sixteen years old "And to make things better, you are marrying the chosen one, You will rule at his side!"She shouted in an almost plotting manner then she sighs, looks at me and reaches her hand out to play with a small strand of hair that has fallen onto my face "I just don't understnd why you're not excited..." She turns and walks away "Dear, i would have killed for this opportunity...". She walks back to me and grabs my face between her hands "Now, be a good girl for mummy" with a kiss from her blood red lips she struts out the door, slamming it behind herself.

Unable to repress my misery any longer, I collapse against the door in a fit of silent tears. I tell myself to stop it. That vampires don't cry. However, that's the thing, I'm not like normal vampires. Never have been, hopefully, never will be. So I allow myself to put my head in my hands and sob quietly.

**VLAD'S POV**

I walked through the long corridors, pondering the girl, Freya and what I could do to her to get me out of this business. When, suddenly, I hear very faint crying, small, breathy sobs.

I approach the door where the unexpected noise is coming from and knock on it gently.

"Is everything ok in there?"

**Freya's POV**

"Is everything ok in there?"

Oh shit. Someone heard me, how am I going to get myself out of this one?

"Er... yeah i'm fine..." I say weakly and unconvincingly. Yeah that'll have convinced him I think sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" the man asks in a kind voice. He must one of the Dracula's servants. I shift into a more comfortable sitting position, while still leaning on the door.

"It's just..." I trail off.

"What's the matter" he asks coaxing and tentatively. I take a deep breath and think of my words carefully before I let them tumble past my lips.

"It's just... I'm... I'm in a difficult situation at the moment, that's all" I say shakily.

"Can you tell me anything more?" he asks carefully.

"I... er... I... no. I really can't" I say, at first I was going to tell the man behind the door everything, I was going to pour my unbeating heart out to him. But something deep down inside stopped me for some reason.

"Are you certain? You seem hesitant..." he said.

"Yes i'm sure" I respond without missing a beat. Silence falls over the both of us, I know he's still there, I can feel his presence through the doorway. The silence is comfortable, but it doesn't last long. He soon breaks it.

"Can I come in?" he asks and I tense up. He says it with such ease and confidence, like he was asking me the time. I guess the question isn't too scary... to him. But this man, boy, whatever heard me cry and saw...well... heard me in my most vulnerable moments. I always to try not to show my emotions, being a vampire it's genetic. But when i'm scared or upset, they just sort of bleed out to the world. At my great annoyance and distress. This time i'm going to be strong.

"Yeah, sure, of course" I say in my least shaky voice possible as I reach for the handle of the my door.

**Ooooh cliffhanger! sorry but gotta keep you all interested.  
>Please review :)<br>Until next time...**

**-Juliet x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Freya's POV**

I hesitate for a moment and take the initiative to clean myself up quickly, wiping my eyes of moisture and tidying my scruffy hair to the best of my ability. I don't care who this guy is, he is not seeing me when I look a mess.

He's already heard me cry.

I reach out carefully, gently touching the doorknob as if it would crumble in a harsher grasp. Slowly turning it anti clockwise until I heard the the faint click of the lock flicking back. I then pulled the door away from its frame and towards me, weakly and slowly. Peering around the side as soon the gap was big enough.

When I finally catch sight of the man's face, I get the shock of my life.

It's _him._ Vladimir Dracula. He looks equally shocked and taken aback as I am. I couldn't help but scold myself for not being more careful about who I talk to and what about.

We just stand in the doorway staring at each other for what seems like an eternity. It very well could be, but I expect my mother would have come, shoving a wedding dress in my face, after a few months.

I couldn't believe someone like him, could have a sympathetic tone to his voice.

"Hello" he says breaking the silence by a sharp clearing of his throat. Regaining my composure, I swing the door open completely.

"Hello" I respond stiffly walking into the middle of my room. I can hear him following me and I turn around to the sound of the door clicking shut. I look at him expectantly.

"So... you're difficult situation..." he says finally understanding what I said through the doorway.

"Yeah" I whisper in response, running my hand through my hair. I sit down sheepishly on an old, creaky, wooden chair. Wincing at the noise as I place my weight on the the chair's untrustworthy legs. He moves to stand half a meter away, looking down on me.

"Listen... I didn't want this either" He says tentatively but I scoff "I didn't!" he exclaims in a much more aggravated tone. I roll my eyes annoyingly getting up and heading past him and towards the door but I find myself unable to move any further due to the sudden, strong grasp on my arm.

"However this turns out, you'll be fine. Me however won't have such a huge title to support myself. I'll wither away, I won't adapt to the high class environment! If you hadn't noticed I'm not your typical vampiress!" I grit out, atill struggling to get out of his grasp.

"But...but your upbringing, you are the only child of the Narkissa family! Surely you..." he says disbelievingly. He was probably thinking I've spent my whole childhood at lavish banquets and balls.

"No" I say simply "My mother goes to those things and makes excuses about why I can't be there" I say slightly sad, mostly frustrated. "She's ashamed of me. How I'm not like her. And anyway, people would get suspicious when they see me not drinking blood..." I trail off, leaving the last statement hanging in the air. Vladimir just blinks at me and I feel his grip loosen and I take my chance. Jerking my arm away, I run for the door.

**Vlad's POV**

"Wait!" I shout after her, but it's too late.

She's gone.

Oh great! We finally begin to get somewhere and she runs off! I run my hand through my hair in frustration and head back to my room.

"How was breakfast then Master Vlad?" Zoltan greets me rolling over to where I'm situated, flopped on the armchair in the corner of my room.

"Didn't get that far Zoltan..." I begin "I was halfway there when I heard someone crying, we spoke for a few moment through the door and then when she opened the door. It was her! Freya! Apparently she's not too happy with the arrangement either..." he trailed of getting deep in thought.

"Well, Master Vlad, I did try to tell you. But did you listen? Noooo" The hell hound mutters, mostly to himself, since I was already out the door and half way down the corridor just catching the rapidly fading muttering of my pet and friend.

Time to get this Freya to realise what I really think, I need her on my side.

So no more restrained approach.

**Freya's POV**

What an idiot I am, I mean, how stupid can one person be?

I'm jerked from my chastising thoughts by my keen ear picking up footstep and my nose picking up a particular scent. _Him._

I stand to make my way further into the depths of the school but before I have a chance to run, my shoulders are pinned back against the harsh, stone wall by someone of incredible strength. I look up and black meets black as we both stare challengingly at each other, I mean what else can he possibly take away from me? I try to struggle out of his grasp but he's holding me in firmly, not hurting me, just making sure i'm not able to get away.

"I'm not here to fight you" He states darkly, I keep the eye contact .

"Yeah, looks like it" I reply sarcastically.

"Just listen. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be like this. I don't want this life" he cries desperately, then takes a deep shuddering breath and becomes calm "and I know you don't either, so come see me when you get over whatever kind of problem you have with me" he says before zooming off to god knows where.

I stay silent stuck in place as if his hands were still there, only one thing running through my mind.

'What?'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I am sorry but I'm doing my GCSEs at the moment and I'm finding it increasingly difficult tp keep up with homework and writing. I find it difficult to come up with anything and it's taken me most of the day to come up with whatever this is. I hope you enjoy it, though and I promise you lot I will not leave this story unfinished. It will be completed... eventually.**

_I_ succumbed to the shadows months ago. Everyday I felt the blackness crawl its way further towards my heart, the nightmare becoming more like reality every passing moment. Then the day came, mere weeks after my sixteenth birthday my body gave in, my heart became the blackness of night, and that was the day I died.

But my mind never stopped fighting.

I refuse to allow myself to get seduced by the desires, the urges, the bloodlust. I refuse to let my mind be brainwashed by my mother's vampire ideaology. I refuse to fall into the pit of no return and lose the small part of me that is still good and true and human. I refuse.

Just like how I refuse to agree to whatever that boy wants to play. I'm no child, I can handle myself.

This is what I think to myself as I try to return from my previously stunned state. Still backed against a wall, Non existent restraints holding me in my place.

What problem? I don't have a problem. Apart from my psycopathic mother marrying me off to the future leader of the most souless creatures on Earth.

I start at the knock on the door.

"Come in", I call taking a deep steadying breath. Renfield's crooked body stumbles through the doorway before he straightens up to the best of his ability and presents to me a near toothless smile.

"Miss" he says bowing his head jerkily "Ma- Count Dracula requests your presence in the throne room". I nod quickly and stand shaking. Why? There is no doubt in my mind that I fear the count immensely. He is the prince of darkness, the most feared vampire in the world. Imagine having that as a future father in law.

I follow the servant through the cold walls of the increasingly familiar castle until we reached a heavy wooden carved with such detail.

"Miss Narkissa" he announces as I timidly step through the threshold.

"I see you do not possess the confidence and fiestiness of your mother", I jerk around and meet the eyes of the count who was rising from his throne. "Seems like I made a poor choice" he muttered darkly before turning to a figure situated in a chair by the fire "My apologies Vladdy but I'm sure you will be able to corrupt her sufficiently? Or must I inquire in a... specialist?". The count's dark undertones thickens as he speaks. The now identified figure continues to stare into the dancing flames, no response coming soon I take it upon myself to swallow my cowardice and approach the count.

"It was not fear or weakness that affected me but admiration for your gracious self" I say in the most confidence rich voice I can muster. I hear Vladimir scoff dryly, ignoring him the count seems pleased and claps his hands in joy.

"Well my dear, I cannot say I do not blame you" he brags slicking back his black hair in vanity "I hope you slept well?"

"Yes"

"Excellent! Well I'll leave you two to... get to know each other" he smiles, if you can call the stretch of his lips over his teeth that. "Do not let them leave the room until I return" he whispers to Renfield sternly letting his eyes threaten him with what he would do if the scruffy servant failed him.

As the door clunked shut I sit myself down in a chair at the table. Here I am, stuck in a room with someone that she can't dare think about without intense frustration rising up from somewhere deep within. I begin fiddling with a pencil just to the left, picking off the paint, making a small clicking noise as the paint parted from the wood. I notice Vlad shifting irritably as she picked faster and faster, harder and harder.

"Stop!" Vlad sharply shouts "Stop it now!"

"Oh? Are you ordering me about now?" I reply harshly continuing to pick the paint off the pencils. At this Vlad stands up suddenly and strides over to where I am sat, and grabs, with some struggle, the pencil from my grasp. Throwing the pencil with geat force into the fire "Well that was just unnecessary" I mutter irritated. Vlad just stares atme darkly as his response, trying to get me to look away, to prove his dominance. Relising I will not fold, with a final snarl the youngest Dracula turns and struts back to his seat by the warmth we no longer feel.

The frustration is the same. I know that. Now, appearance wise, there is no problem. His morals, however, could be questionable. He was raised by the Count Dracula and his sister, Ingrid, is known for her evil and cruelty. My mother has often shown an explicit desire to have her as her daughter instead of me. The confusing thing is his little outburst earlier, he said he didn't want this, but does he really mean it?

I stand up and shuffle towards the chair also and plop myself down across from him. I stare into the fire, trying to understand the transfixing nature of the flames, meanwhile feeling the stare of 'the chosen one' studying me curiously.

"I'm going to do something, something that my instincts disagree with" I say softly, not shifting my gaze "Something that my mind's divided about"

"What?"

"I'm going to trust you. So what's the plan?"

**Thank you for reading, feel free to review or drop me a PM i'd love to hear from everyone.**


End file.
